


For The Dancing

by allthewayfromatoz



Series: For The Dancing And The Dreaming [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADHD, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Demisexual Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Durmstrang Student Draco Malfoy, Gen, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Neurodiversity, Omnisexual Harry Potter, Sexuality Crisis, autistic characters, i don't know how to write neurotypicals, integral to the plot how manipulative, like soooo manipulative, other stuff as well, so i didn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz
Summary: In the midst of the Triwizard Tournament and a school divided by him, Harry doesn't know the first thing to do. Not everything--or anyone--is at it seems, and he soon realizes that there's much more at stake than just popularity and a measly gold cup.~*~*~In the midst of the Triwizard Tournament and a father to please, Draco knowsexactlywhat to do. But not everything--or anyone--is as it seems, and he soon realizes that he father got at least one thing right. There issomuch more at stake than just popularity and a measly gold cup...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: For The Dancing And The Dreaming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775176
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	For The Dancing

Harry rushed down the hallways towards the library, praying that, somehow, a new book he hadn't yet searched meticulously was in there and could give him the answer to what the actual fuck that god-forsaken egg was doing.

He glared down at the list he had made with the help of Hermione and Ron, making notes in the margins and crossing out possibilities that he didn't think possible, muttering curses and swears when under his breath.

So deep in his head, Harry didn’t notice the blond student headed straight his way.

The two collided, yanking Harry out of his head and thrusting him onto the ground, disgruntled and looking like an idiot in front of this boy. 

He had gaunt cheekbones that looked like they were slicing right through his skin, and Harry swore he couldn't see where the boy's hairline ended and his skin began. Although, upon adjusting his glasses, that particular thing became much more distinguishable...Harry absent-mindedly rubbed at the patch of skin on his arm that had made contact with the boy's robes. He quickly decided that he didn't like whatever fabric those fancy rich-looking robes were made out of. He just screamed money. The boy even fell gracefully…

Harry shot a quick grin at the rich boy and mumbled an apology, then quickly moved out of the way and continued to the library.

"Potter, wait-"

Harry turned around at the sound of the boy's voice and tapped his foot, slightly impatient. He chewed at the inside of his cheek.

"Umm..."

The boy looked around the hallway, but there was nobody with or near them. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched up his face, wondering what this stranger possibly needed to tell him that was so secretive.

"The prefect's bathroom is the perfect place for a bath with that egg of yours."

Harry twisted his face up at the boy. Harry didn't know what message either of them were trying to send, but it was weird as fuck.

The boy just grinned again and began to leave, not acknowledging the bizarrity of what he had just said.

Before the boy could walk too far away, Harry called after him,

"I didn't catch your name."

The boy turned and smirked,

"That's cause I didn't throw it."

The boy looked Harry up and down and Harry decided he wasn't going to be told the name of this stranger.

"Okay."

He turned around and began towards the library again.

"It's Draco. Draco-..."

Harry stopped in his tracks and spun back around, but the boy, Draco, was already gone.

Harry brisked down the hallway and speed-walked to get to the library in time.

He sped through the archway separating the hallway from library and made a beeline for the secluded table he, Ron and Hermione always sat in, plopping down in his seat with a sigh.

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow in silent question from behind her signature bushy hair.

Harry grumbled,

"Some boy in the hallway gave me a cryptic-ass clue…? I think?"

At this, Ron and Hermione both immediately perked up.

"Well, let's hear it then,"

Ron urged. Harry pursed his lips,

"He said that 'The prefect's bathroom is 'the perfect place for a bath with that egg of yours.'"

Hermione's face screwed up as Ron's eyes grew wide,

"Mate, d'ya think he…y'know…"

Harry tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he tapped at the table. Ron made vague hand gestures,

"Y'know…like…Y'KNOW-"

"Sex, Harry. What Ron is trying--and failing--to say, is sex."

Harry scrunched up his nose at the thought,

"I don't think so. He looked super rich."

"What's that got to do with sex?"

Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know, rich people always like…wait 'till marriage, right? Plus, why would anyone wanna have sex. Seems awkward, and…I dunno, wet. And squishy. Like a sponge, but a really awkward, weird sponge-"

Hermione put her hand up,

"Harry, you're rambling, and you know while I usually don't mind it, we need to figure out what on Earth is going on with that egg, and I would really rather not hear about your thoughts on sex."

Harry slumped over onto the table and stretched his arms across it, flexing his hands into fists and spreading them out again over and over. He groaned before looking up and addressing both of the other two,

"Look, we obviously have no clue, so I'm just gonna go to the prefect's bathroom tonight and, if worse comes to worse, I'll just send y'all a patronus."

Hermione smirked slightly,

"'Y'all?"

"I hate you."

Hermione's only response was a small chuckle.

Ron threw the book he had in his lap down onto the table,

"We don't even know the guy. He seems creepy. I say we try and find…somethin' today, and if we really can't, then Harry can go."

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, looking over at Ron,

"Oh, I need your permission? What could I possibly be doing that required your permission-"

His small tease had been cut short by Ron pushing his chair back, causing him to tip back in his seat and have to flail his arms around to not fall. After righting himself, Harry rolled his eyes and flipped Ron off before huffing slightly and handing his new list he had been working on in the hallway over to Hermione. With a flick of his hand he was summoning yet another book, a bounce in his leg as he skimmed the table of contents. 

~*~*~

Oh Merlin, he really was doing this.

Harry was sneaking into the Prefects' bathroom after yet another failed study session, half-hearted reassurance from his friends, and a sinking feeling of dread. Even if he didn't figure out anything pertaining to the egg, he might at least get a chance to relax for a bit.

He stripped his clothes as he ran the water and contemplated, not for the first time, what the actual fuck he was doing.

Harry rolled his eyes as he lowered his body into the bathtub and set the egg on the edge of it, right next to his clothes.

His muscles stiffened as he wondered for the millionth time whether he had misinterpreted what the boy, of whom he now knew was called Draco, had said and worried whether this elusive 'Draco' was about to bust through the door expecting to get something Harry wasn't exactly prepared to give.

The warmth of the water and the bubbles floating around him calmed him slightly, despite everything going on.

Suddenly, he felt a shiver go through his body and internally groaned when he realized it had been Moaning Myrtle.

"Watcha doin' Harry,"

Myrtle's voice sounded through his mind like that final key on a piano, so high that you wonder why it even exists. She squeaked again,

"Why did you bring that egg?"

Harry's muscled tightened even more and his hairs stood on end.

"Harry! Harry. Harry. Harry! Harry Potter~"

Myrtle inched closer and closer to with every word, and Harry lifted his body to get out before realizing the situation he would be in if he came up above the water any further. He panicked and his hand slipped, knocking the egg into the tub.

Harry's eyes widened and he dove down to get it back. It hit the bottom and burst open. Harry went to cover his ears, bracing for the ear-splitting sound, but instead, an angelic voice carried through the water and sung,

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_   
_We cannot sing above the ground,_   
_And while you're searching ponder this;_   
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_   
_An hour-long you'll have to look,_   
_And to recover what we took,_   
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_   
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Realizing that the code had been cracked, he went back up for a moment to catch a breath. He made a mental note to thank that 'Draco' boy (what an odd name...although, then again his best friend was literally names Hermione), then dove back down to listen to the clue again.

Harry popped up from the water after having listened to the message so many times he had it memorized like the back of his hand, he pulled his clothes on, still underwater, then cast a drying spell once he was out. Myrtle didn't need to see any of his body, thank you very much.

He rushed down the hall to the common room as quickly as possible, almost tripping over his feet more times than he would care to admit. He panted out the password to The Fat Lady and stumbled towards Hermione and Ron, who were lying next to the fire across from each other, playing chess. Ron looked up to his best friend and cocked an eyebrow,

"What the fuck? What is going on?!"

Harry slumped down next to the two and held out the golden egg in triumph and breathed out with a lop-sided smile,

"I...I figured out the clue. In the egg. I know what it says."

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron sat up. They smiled together in relief. Hermione clapped her hands together,

"Well then, it looks like we have a long night ahead of us!"

~*~*~

Harry sat at breakfast the next day with a croissant and egg on his plate. He picked up the piece of bread and bit off a bit of it as he glanced to where Draco Malfoy had been sitting the day previous. He saw Ron shoot him a slightly eye-bagged look,

"Mate, why are you stalking the poor kid?"

Harry rolled his eyes and answered,

"I'm not stalking him. He helped me out yesterday and I wanted to thank him."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him and teased,

"Did he blow you? Is your crush on Cedric finally gone? Will I have to listen to you drool over him instead of Diggory every night?"

"I don't do that!.....do I?"

Harry looked to Hermione, who only averted eye-contact and confessed,

"Well, you are what I think would be reffered to as a 'Disaster Bisexual'."

Harry felt heat rise. Hermiome smile hopefully,

"Did I use the term correctly?"

Harry blushed and stammered,

"I-I-n-no he didn't-he didn't-"

Ron chuckled,

"Yeah, you did."

He turned his attention back to Harry,

"Hey, chill. I'm only jokin'. So, what did he do to have you like this?"

Harry scoffed at Ron and quickly explained how Draco had given him a hint on the golden egg that led to him hearing the clue.

Ron nodded thoughtfully and chewed on a strip of bacon. Just as he was about to say something, the door's opened to showcase Draco walking in and towards the same place they were sitting yesterday. Ron elbowed his friend playfully and winked,

"Here's your chance! Shoot your shot!"

Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time today and whined,

"For the last time, I'm not crushing on him! But okay."

Harry could practically hear Ron smirking as he made his way to the table on the opposite side of the room.

He approached Draco and cleared his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up once he realized how awkward and uncomfortable this was going to be for both parties.

He reached the table and it seemed Draco must have seen him because he moved his body towards Harry before the boy could say anything. He shot a smile Harry's way and mused,

"Hi!"

"Hello."

Harry stood somewhat awkwardly before gathering his scattered brain.

"Thanks for that help yesterday. I figured it out."

"It's not a problem!"

Harry contemplated for a few seconds before caving in to his curiosity,

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me? We're from rival schools, after all."

Harry watched as Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked to be thinking. After a few moments, Draco answered him,

"If you want me to be honest, my family sort of hates you. Malfoys, after all. You probably know."

Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation at his family and Harry felt slightly put off by the fact that he, in fact, did not know. Draco continued with a mischievous and rebellious smirk,

"I guess it was my way of rebelling. They all are quite morbid, thinking, and hoping, you're going to die."

Draco's expression turned to disgust and he said that last bit as if the words were venom.

"I have to admit that it was for selfish reasons; I want to see them realize they're wrong."

Harry considered for a moment, turning the idea around a few times in his head. Harry felt a sort of kinship with this random boy, the common feeling of wanting to spite others into realizing they were wrong. He liked the attitude of this 'Draco', which he now suspected would be a Slytherin if he were to have gone to Hogwarts. Harry smiled,

"Fantastic reasoning."

Both boys chuckled as Harry walked back to his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it's been a while. this is just the first chapter, but i'm excited! it was pretty fast paced, but don't worry, i plan on getting /right/ into the plot. next chapter is draco's pov, and i'm planning on updating some time in the next week! ;)
> 
> expect each chapter after this one to be 2000-3000 words long :)


End file.
